


it is what it is

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Traits, Bestiality, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Breeding stand, But not exactly, Cages, Castration, Collars, Docking, Dubious Consent, Hybrid Harry, Intersex, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Milking, Mpreg Harry, Niall makes a few appearances, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nonverbal Harry, Other, Owner Louis, Pet Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Knotting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, descriptions of re-learning how to piss, fucked up genetics, graphic birth, it's just a pissing warning, or more like dogboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis gets a new hybrid and, after the modifications have healed, has him bred up right away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tags are clear about what you're about to read. continue at your own risk.

“I just got him. Isn’t he cute?” Louis asked Niall. He reached over the little pen he’d sectioned off in the corner of the kitchen and ruffled the curly hair of the hybrid he’d just adopted. 

“Yeah, he’s cute,” Niall agreed. “The ones that have the weird dog faces freak me out, but he’s alright.” 

“He’s some sort of special kind of mutt. Some kind of lab for mannerisms, cow so he can be used for milk and I don’t know what all. It was all listed in the papers but I haven’t really looked at them yet other than to see that they named him Harry. Haven’t decided if I’m going to change it yet or not.” 

The hybrid looked so human to Louis that it was hard to believe that his genetics were so intermixed with different species. It was only apparent in subtle features and anatomy like the tail that continued off his spine and ears that peeked out from his hair. 

“He’s real tuckered out, isn’t he?” Niall commented when the hybrid barely twitched when Louis pet him. 

“He’s still pretty out of it from the surgery. He’ll be back to himself tomorrow after he’s slept it off.” 

“What surgery?” Niall asked with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Louis stepped into the pen and lifted one of the hybrid’s legs to show off the surgeon’s skill. 

“He was one of those born with both. I want to breed him as soon as possible and it’s a lot easier if his parts aren’t fighting each other for dominance. That’s what the vet said, anyway.” 

There was a row of stitches where the hybrids balls had been and more where only a nub of his dick was left. Louis was quite pleased with the results even if he was going to have to deal with piss on the floor for a while. 

Niall nodded in approval. “What are you going to breed him with?” 

“I’m just going to see if I can find a stud dog first. It’ll be cheaper to see if he’ll catch that way first. If not, might have to go with artificial insemination from a bull. They said it’s hard to know which species will be easier to conceive.” 

“He’s part human though, right? So couldn’t you just do it and see?” 

Louis snorted out a laugh. “In theory, I guess. But I don’t want his first litter to be mine. That would be weird.” 

“I guess so,” Niall chuckled. 

Louis gently traced his finger down the line of stitches and then the small nub. 

“Not gonna lie though, I’ll probably have a go at some point.”

“I thought that was one of the reasons they were created,” Niall laughed, “That’s why they sell all those kinky accessories and shit.” 

Louis chuckled along with him and then rested the hybrid’s leg back down and gently patted his hip. 

“Is he the type that talks?” 

“Naw, they clip their vocal chords at birth I think. I think it would weird me out if he could talk. Want a beer?” Louis asked and then they went to settle in to watch the match. 

  
  
  
  


Waking up slowly, Harry had no idea where he was. The soft cushion he was on didn’t smell familiar and he didn’t recognize any of his surroundings. He also felt different and wondered if he was really who he was anymore. Maybe he had woken up as someone else. He wasn’t sure but he didn’t feel like he was in danger in this new place. It was warm with the lights on and he was comfortable where he was even though he was a bit stiff. 

He pushed himself up and whimpered at the soreness between his legs. He sat back down and lifted his thigh to find the source of the pain. He curled his body and could smell blood, his tongue flicking out to lick his wounds. The things that used to stick out from his body were gone and replaced with a dull ache that went deep. There were little pokey things that were uncomfortable against his tongue when he licked and he didn’t like that. He shook his head and rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth to get the feeling away. 

His stomach rumbled painfully and he whined. In his old life, there was always a bowl of food and water inside his pen. This pen only had the soft bed he was on and a few feet of cold smooth floor. He stood up and stretched and ignored the pain and pull between his legs. 

Now that he was up, he could feel the familiar pressure and wondered where he was supposed to relieve himself. He was used to having a corner or being let outside. 

Before he had time to look around, it just happened, spraying all over the floor below him. He could feel the warm wetness against his stomach and legs. That was different. The thing between his legs had been easy to control. He hadn’t gone on the floor since he was a puppy and he started to panic that he would be in trouble when they saw. 

“It’s okay pup. It’ll take you a few days to get used to it.” 

A man was suddenly at his side wiping him off with a soft towel. It slid down his tummy and he jolted when it rubbed over the small nub that still remained of his thing. It felt kind of good and wanted the towel to touch it again. 

Instead he was lifted up and gently placed back on the bed while the man cleaned up the rest. He expected to be yelled at, but the man didn’t seem upset. 

“You’ll have to stay in the kitchen until you don’t have any more accidents,” the man told him. 

Harry wasn’t sure what that meant. He also wasn’t sure why the man made himself comfortable on the bed beside him and then began to pet his hair. In his old life, he was only pet when they took him to a different room. Harry liked it though and leaned into the touch. His hair had grown long and curly and it felt nice to be groomed. He didn’t like when they let it get tangled but it seemed soft and smooth under the man’s fingers. It was easy to be lulled asleep once again. 

  
  


Harry decided he liked the new life he woke up in. There was good, warm food and the person who took care of him was gentle and didn’t yell at him. Even when Harry pissed all over the floor, he was nice and would just clean it up. He sometimes even pet Harry’s hair fondly like he was supposed to do that. 

It took a couple days for Harry to find the best way to piss without the thing down there to aim. It was easiest to sit back on his haunches with his thighs spread and then just let it happen. Louis started to take him outside to do his business but said something about training when Harry was more settled. He was excited to see what that meant. Training in his old life had meant treats. 

Once Harry could control spraying all over the floor, the person let him out of the little cage. He sniffed around the house and found that all the scents were nice. There wasn’t a mix of other hybrids or animals and it made Harry feel calm and happy in his new environment. 

When the person wasn’t there he was shut back into his pen, but when he was, Harry was allowed to do as he pleased. This usually meant jumping up onto the couch and pushing weaseling his head under the person’s hand until fingers started to run through his hair. Soon the person would tap the sofa beside him for Harry to jump up without Harry having to beg for the attention. It was nice. 

He grew comfortable with his person that other persons that came over called Louis. That seemed like a weird thing to call a person. But Harry still liked him and was glad to be in his new life. 

One day Harry stretched out on the sofa on his back with a yawn, his head resting in Louis’ lap. It felt nice to stretch out that way and was just curling back into himself when he felt Louis’ hand rub his belly. It felt so nice that he stayed belly up and closed his eyes. No one had ever rubbed his tummy before. It kind of tickled and he wiggled against the feeling but didn’t want it to stop. 

“How are your stitches doing?” Louis asked him. Harry wasn’t sure what stitches were. 

Louis hand moved down his belly to where the little spikes were that scratched his tongue where he tried to lick his wounds. It felt weird and tingly when he touched the skin along the line of spikes. Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull away from it or push into it. He whined instead. 

“Does that hurt?” 

No, it didn’t really hurt Harry. It just felt strange. 

A jolt of sensation caused Harry to jump when Louis started to touch the nub still left between his legs. He worried he might piss and squirmed. Louis kept touching it though and it started to feel really good. He remembered now what it felt like to lick the thing that used to be between his legs and whined for Louis to keep doing it. 

He stopped before Harry wanted him too and then gave a pat to Harry’s tummy. 

“I think you’re healed enough now. Your stitches are even starting to dissolve.” 

Harry didn’t know what that meant either. 

  
  
  


Harry was so excited when Louis finally came home. He was let outside to do his business and he was thankful since it was sometimes hard to hold it all day. When he came back inside, Louis led him right back to his pen. He whimpered and pouted and didn’t feel like he had misbehaved. He wanted to be out with Louis, to rub against him as he got their meals ready and then to curl up with him on the sofa. 

“Have a guest coming, Harry. I’ll let you out if it looks like you’ll get along.”

Harry cocked his head and watched as Louis did some things around the kitchen and then went to the door when the loud bell rang. 

Harry could immediately smell an animal and then could hear it. He went stiff and started to inch to the back of his cage. He curled himself into the far corner when the animal bounded into the room and started barking on the other side of his fence. If Harry couldn’t get out, this thing couldn’t get in, but Harry wasn’t taking any chances. 

It was mostly black with long fur and Harry had never seen anything like it. 

“He’ll calm down in a minute. He just gets excited.” 

Harry looked up to see a person he didn’t know standing with Louis. 

“Are you sure this will work out okay? Look at him, he’s shaking.” 

Harry hadn’t noticed, but he  _ was _ shaking. 

“I could go get the stand if you think it’ll be a struggle. That is usually a good idea for the first timers anyway.” 

“Yeah. That might be good. What did you say he was mixed with again?” 

“Afgan hound, samoyed, and highland cow mostly so you’ll end up with some creatures with some nice hair. I’ll go get the stand and then it shouldn’t take long.” 

Harry was still shaking in the corner when Louis let himself into the cage and came over to Harry. He brushed back Harry’s hair and then clipped a collar around his neck which made him immediately nervous. He never wore a collar. It felt tight around his neck and he started to paw at it. 

“Hey, stop that. You’re fine.” 

When the other person was back, he held the collar of the dog animal and Louis led him out of the cage. The other person then put the animal into his cage and Harry whined. He didn’t want that thing getting his smell all over. 

“We can go into the living room so it will be more comfortable to watch,” Louis said and led them out. The carpet was always nicer than the hard floor of the kitchen. 

Louis still held onto his collar and he tried to pull away unsuccessfully. Louis always let him roam free in the house. This time Louis nearly dragged him to the center of the room where the other man slid something under his belly and then started to strap his legs to it. Harry started to whine and struggle to pull free but was held tight. 

When Louis let go of his collar, he could do nothing more than swing his head around, his legs and body held in place. 

“Do we need to tie his tail back?” Louis asked and Harry quickly curled it down tightly between his legs. 

“No, it’s usually not a problem. Might be painful if we don’t let it go where it naturally does.” 

Harry could turn his head enough to see the other person as he pulled Harry’s tail from between his legs and then touched him under it. 

“Did you give him anything to start a heat?” 

“No, vet said he’d be fine with a little encouragement.” 

Fingers prodded against the soft place below his tail and hole and Harry wanted to pull away. He didn’t like when the people touched him there. He whimpered when something slide inside him and his body clenched against it. 

“Hand me that,” the man said and then there was something cold and wet against him. It made the thing slide into him easier and he looked back far enough to see it was one of the man’s fingers. 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine.” 

The man pulled out and Harry’s tail curled right back up against where he’d been touched. 

Harry could hear the animal’s nails on the floor when they let it out of his cage and then could scent him when he entered the room. He tried to jerk away from the restraints but still couldn’t move an inch. He whimpered when the animal circled around him, long hair brushing against his skin. 

“It’s okay Harry. You’re alright.” 

Louis’ soothing cooed didn’t help to calm Harry down while the hairy beast sniffed him all over with his cold wet nose. It sniffed along his side, up his neck and then around to root under his tail. His tongue flicked out and Harry helped. It lapped under his tail and then between his spread thighs, trying to get at Harry’s nub nestled in his patch of sleek fur. It felt so strange when it finally reached it, warm and wet and rough against the sensitive place. It was like the sensation of Louis touching him there only better. 

He only got to enjoy it for a few seconds before there was a weight on his back. The animal had jumped onto him as Harry struggled to move. The long hair tickled his body and he couldn’t get away from it. 

Something hot and warm hit against his tail and then started to push it aside with hard pokes. Harry didn’t know what this animal was doing and it was weird that there was another tongue between the animal’s legs. 

He yelped when the thing poked where the man’s finger had been and then again when something suddenly slammed into him there. There was no hesitation before it was being thrust inside with hard jabs. It was swelling with each one and stretching him further and further apart. It was such a weird intrusion that didn’t exactly hurt but wasn’t pleasant either. 

It kept going until something large forced its way inside with an uncomfortable pop and then started to swell so fast it ached. Harry whined and whimpered and struggled to get away from it as it kept getting bigger inside him. The animal was only thrusting shallowly into him now, but it felt like it was only because there was no room. 

He squirmed and yowled until something suddenly popped painfully inside of him like something had given way and then he felt nothing but bliss. It wiped out everything else in the room and every thought that he had. Everything was so sensitive now and he could feel the thing giving small twitches inside of him that made his whole body quiver. 

It started to feel so good that the nub between his legs started twitching in little contractions that made his eyes roll back. He felt so good he never wanted it to end. He felt so full and stretched and his body was reacting to it on instinct. 

Harry didn’t know how long that went on before the animal was pulling back and he realized that the thing inside him had deflated enough for it to pull free. He felt a gush and suddenly felt so empty when it finally slipped out. 

Something was pushed against his hole almost immediately. It popped right inside of him as the other thing had. This time, it was not so large. His body milked it, still experiencing the reaction from before. 

“Good job Harry,” Louis cupped Harry’s cheeks and turned his dazed face up. Harry’s eyelids were heavy and his brain was still swimming. Louis leaned down to press a kiss against his forehead. That felt nice. 

The restraints were set free but Harry couldn’t stand just yet. They removed the thing from under him and he slunk to the floor. It was so comfortable to lie down. 

It felt heavenly when Louis started to rub his belly, his nerves longing for sensations to keep his high alive. Louis whispered words of praise and Harry loved every minute of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Harry felt swollen. It was hard to get comfortable when he tried to curl up to sleep and he had to bend further to see his nub when he pissed. He always liked to watch it come out now. It reminded him of the way his nub had clenched on its own with that animal inside him. Nothing had felt as good since. 

Now he felt bloated and uncomfortable and whined when he couldn’t lie down the way he usually did. 

“Well look at you momma,” Louis said while he rubbed his hand over Harry’s tummy. Harry whined. “Looks like you might have some babies in that belly.” 

Harry squirmed on he touch and didn’t know what Louis meant. He just knew that he didn’t want Louis to stop touching him. On his back with his head in Louis’ lap, Harry turned his face to nuzzle against Louis’ crotch with a whine. Louis let out a little laugh. Harry wondered if Louis might also have one of those tongue things between his legs. He nudged his nose in and could feel something under his pants. He nosed at it with more persistence and felt it getting more firm just as the animal’s had when it was inside him. 

Harry grew excited. Maybe Louis’ thing would make him feel like he had before. That sensation had been so overwhelming and euphoric. He wanted to feel it all the time. He started to lick the thing through his pants and then started trying to get it out. 

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis asked and wiggled a hand down between Harry and himself. Harry just started to lick his fingers. “Oh fuck. Yeah, okay.” 

Louis started messing with his pants and then was pulling out his thing that looked a lot like what Harry used to have between his legs. He remembered how good it felt to rub it against stuff and knew that’s what Louis would want. He nuzzled into it, pressing his cheeks up against it. Louis let out a long groan and then wrapped his hand around himself. 

“Okay okay, hang on.” 

Louis slid out from under Harry’s head but kept a hand gently on his belly to keep him in place. He came around to Harry’s other end and knelt between his spread legs. Harry started to get excited then. He wiggled under Louis and hoped he was going to make him feel the way he’d been longing to. 

Luckily he didn’t have to wait long. Louis hunched over him and then started to nudge his thing against that soft place that gave way into his body. It felt so good when it pressed inside and Louis let out a deep groan as well. 

“Fuck that feels good. You’re so tight,” Louis mumbled and then thrust the whole thing inside. Harry felt good, too, better this time since he wanted it. 

Louis started to fuck into him and Harry’s tummy felt all weird and squirmy. Harry decided he liked the feeling, especially when Louis’ hands came to rest there. 

“Maybe next time I’ll make these mine,” Louis said. One hand slid down to cover Harry’s nub with his palm and the touch felt so good that sounds started to roll out from deep in Harry’s throat. He was sensitive there and Louis always gave him such gentle touches. His hand was warm and soft and Harry could feel the little twitches start up that made him feel so good. 

Louis made some weird grunts above him and then Harry could feel something warm deep inside. His whole body felt wonderful and floaty and he relaxed where he was and let his eyes close. It wasn’t as intense as the time before but it was still good. Louis kept stroking his nub with his thumb which made his whole body jolt each time. It was so so sensitive. 

Louis eventually pulled out and then sat at Harry’s feet stroking his legs. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Louis told him. “Such a good boy.”

Louis moved his hand to touch Harry’s tummy again and Harry felt the weird squirmy feeling return. Louis kept rubbing him there and eventually Harry drifted off to sleep. 

  
  
  


Harry was so excited to be taking a car ride. Even if it meant he had to wear his collar, he was so excited. He pressed his face to the window the whole time to watch things rush past and it felt like he didn’t blink the entire way. 

When the car stopped, Louis clipped a leash to his collar and let him jump down and sniff around. He could smell so many other animals and things and people and it only grew more intense once Louis led him through a door. There were so many smells and he tugged at his leash to sniff them all out until Louis tugged on his leash and told him to sit. 

He sat there next to Louis’ chair and looked around until his eyes landed on a something that looked a lot like him. The other also had a leash and collar and was sitting back on his haunches. Harry could clearly see that the animal had a thing like Harry used to have between his legs and Harry really wanted to get a closer look. He was starting to forget what his had looked like and he wanted to know what it was for. 

Sinking down onto his belly, Harry slowly crawled over until his face was just inches from the thing. He sniffed it and then nudged it with his nose. He jumped back when the thing started to get bigger and grew out of the pocket most of it had been hidden in. 

The other growled at him and Harry turned to run behind Louis when it pounced and held him down. Harry could feel the thing poking at his behind and he raised his tail out of the way instinctively. It thrust into him quick and deep and Harry yelped while Louis and the other person started yelling and yanking roughly on their collars to pull them apart.

“I am so sorry,” the other person was saying once they had been separated. Harry peeked out from behind Louis’ legs curiously to look at the other. He hadn’t know the thing that used to be between his legs was used for  _ that _ . 

“He is going through such an aggressive phase right now. I’d have him fixed, but he has such good and healthy genes it would be a shame not to breed him. I just don’t think he’s ready to be advertised as a stud yet with his behaviour.”

“Harry’s going through a phase where he wants it constantly. Ever since I had him bred he’s been so needy. You know, if you want him to get some experience without having to worry refunded stud fees, you could always let him get some practice on Harry? He’s already pregnant and obviously he seems up for it. You could come by this afternoon if you wanted.” 

Harry stared at the other who kept pulling at his leash until Louis led Harry down a hallway. He didn’t know the person in the room they went to, but they gave him a treat that he happily chewed on while Louis helped him to get up on a table that had a squishy top. He was glad it wasn’t too hard because he was suddenly very very sleepy. He blinked slowly while the other person moved his arms and legs and Harry couldn’t do anything in protest.

They held his legs apart and started touching his nub with something cold that he wanted to jerk away from. He didn’t like that feeling. Then they started pushing something into his nub that stung just a little before it started to feel good. It kept sliding into him until it stopped and they left it hanging out. His nub twitched every time it moved. He wanted to see what it was but his head felt too heavy. 

They squirted cold jelly onto his belly and pressed against it while someone else pushed something into his hole. It wiggled around and started to feel good until it pressed hard into one spot that started to ache.

“There’s definitely a litter in there. These sedatives are mild and shouldn’t harm them at all. He’ll be good to go in about 15 minutes or so after we get all his shots into him and have a chance to test the urine samples.” 

Harry was glad when everything was removed and he was alone with just Louis to pet his hair back gently. 

Louis picked him up and carried him out to the car when it was time to go which was nice. He didn’t have the energy to press his face up against the window as he had on the way there. Instead he curled up and fell asleep until Louis was gently waking him up. 

  
  
  


Harry always got a little too excited when company came over. Usually they didn’t stay very long but their scents lingered for a long time. This time, he could scent them long before they rang the bell. Harry was right there with his tail wagging when Louis opened the door. 

Harry jumped back when the creature from the vet pushed his way into the house and started sniffing around. 

“Should we let them just go at it?” 

“Probably the best way to see what happens.” 

Harry hid behind Louis’ legs until Louis sat down on the sofa. He couldn’t jump up as he normally did with the other person sitting there so he sat back on his haunches and watched the other thing sniffing around. It then came up to Harry and started sniffing  _ him _ . 

It tickled when his cool nose sniffed down his chest and over his curved belly. When he sniffed down to Harry’s nub, he shifted his thighs wider. He started to lick Harry there and it felt so good. He started to get very into it and Harry thought he might have peed a little but it just made him lick harder. Harry’s thighs were trembling. 

It was then that Harry caught sight of the creature’s thing growing between his legs and it frightened him. He pulled away and ran across the room so he could look at it from a distance. Harry wasn’t fast enough and was followed closely. He was much bigger than Harry and had him pinned down to the carpet in a second. 

Harry didn’t like this game and squirmed out from his grip and tried to run away yet again. He was caught and pushed down into the carpet again and this time wasn’t able to struggle free. He was held down by the bodyweight of the other and then their thing started to poke at him. 

His instincts made him wiggle his hips backwards and tilt them up while his tail lifted to the side. His movements made a perfect angle for the animal’s thing to thrust right into him deep and hard. Harry yelped out but didn’t struggle as the thing grew inside him with each hard thrust. It was just as it had been with the hairy animal but this one looked more like him. 

It kept going until he felt something swell inside him and the animal stopped moving and only panted heavily above him. Harry tried to crawl away then but quickly realized they were physically stuck together. He yanked and pulled until the animal hopped off his back and turned so their butts were pressed together. Harry couldn’t understand why he couldn’t pull free and clawed at the carpet to get better leverage. 

“Shhh, calm down, just stay put,” Louis was in front of him cupping his face gently and brushing his hair back. “Just let him do his thing.” 

They were stuck together for near twenty minutes and Harry felt so incredibly full. With the thing finally pulled out, a gush of liquid came with it and ran down his thighs and between his legs. Louis reached down between them and started to rub his nub with it that felt so good that the circular strokes had his thing contractracting within a minute. His body felt like limp noodles after that. 

  
  
  
  


Harry’s stomach grew even bigger and started to hang low as he made his way around the house. It was difficult for him to jump up onto the couch and onto the bed where Louis now allowed him to sleep at night. 

Harry always wanted to be on the bed with Louis and would whine until Louis hoisted him up onto the mattress. He loved it because that was where Louis made him feel good. Sometimes Louis would play with his nub until his whole body felt warm and other times Louis would use his thing. His belly made it too uncomfortable to lie on his back, so Louis would roll him over and slide into him the way the animal had. Louis’ body felt much nicer over his back without all the hair tickling him. 

Harry also liked the kisses that Louis would give him over his back and sometimes on his forehead. It felt nice. It also felt nice when Louis rested his hands on Harry’s squirming belly. He’d never experienced anything like it. 

His favourite were the times that Louis would hold his belly with both hands while he put his thing in. He loved it so much that it made him cry once. He didn’t know his body could feel so good and now he was addicted to it. Louis sometimes had to lock him out of the bedroom if Harry tried to wake him up for it. 

Louis did seem to really like when Harry woke him up in the morning licking his thing. He always smelled so good when Harry burrowed under the blankets and nuzzled his face there. Louis often slept naked and some mornings Harry would linger there just breathing him in. Then it was fun to make his thing hard by pushing it around with his nose and licking at it. 

“I bet you’re getting about there aren’t ya?” Louis asked Harry one morning with his thing buried deep and his hands on his swollen belly. Harry didn’t know what he meant but whined in agreement. 

It was harder for Louis to touch Harry’s nub when they were like this with his big stomach in the way. He didn’t like that at all and whimpered when Louis pulled out. 

“So bossy,” Louis shook his head and pushed Harry onto his side. Something warm and wet touched his nub but he couldn’t see what. Louis grinned at him and started to circle his nub with a wet slide. 

Harry loved to be touched there so much. Even if Louis was just watching tv, it was his favourite place to be petted. Soon the little spasms started and made him feel like a limp noodle. They kept going until one was particularly harsh and he whined. Louis pulled his hand away and shushed him while he left to go clean up. 

Harry stayed on the bed breathing heavily and wondering why that had hurt. It had gone away by the time Louis had come back into the room to start dressing for work and Harry fell asleep before Louis had even said goodbye. 

  
  
  


Harry wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t feel safe. He climbed off the bed with his heart pounding and needed to find a place to hide away. It wasn’t safe for him out in the open. He ran into the bathroom but the tile floor was too cold against his feet and everything else. 

Sitting down on the rug, he felt a strange movement and then he was pissing all over. His little nub twitched as it kept coming out. He usually enjoyed the feeling but he couldn’t when he thought about how mad Louis would be. He’d be locked into his cage all the time again and Harry started to cry. 

He got up when he was done and still didn’t feel safe. He nudged the door to the closet open with his head just enough for him to slip inside. It was dark in there, just a small amount of dim light filtering through the cracks in the door. He nudged it almost shut again and that felt much better. 

He was still breathing hard but at least he was warm and safe hidden away. He knocked over the basket of Louis clean unfolded laundry and rooted through it. Louis’ soft fluffy towels were there and he rubbed his face into them over and over again. The texture felt so nice. 

He pushed them over into the corner and started nuzzling into them. They felt so good against his face and the rest of his body. He snuggled down into them in the far corner where he was hidden by shadows and the hanging clothes. There were also several boxes between him and the door that made him feel even safer. No one would bother or harm him back there. 

As soon as he was comfortable, he started to feel strange and warm. He didn’t move away from the towels but started to pant and shift around. His back ached and his stomach was cramping and he thought he might be sick. 

There was a strange sharp pain deep in his belly and he groaned when he felt everything inside him start to shift. Soon there was a painful pressure and he thought that he was going to have another accident if he didn’t go outside immediately. But the feeling wasn’t quite right for that. No, it was coming from where he normally wanted things to go  _ in _ , not out. 

He whined and shifted and whimpered until he wound up on his side breathing heavily. He had the urge to push and couldn’t resist when it finally became too much. He bore down and there was a painful stretch that made him stop that immediately but then there was something keeping him stretched open and he had to push it out. 

Something slipped out of him with a gush and a sense of relief. He looked down to see something squirming with slicked back fur where there had been nothing before. He stared at it until the urge to push came again and soon another squirmy wet thing was next to the first. It happened again and again until there were six things squirming and crawling around him. He stared at them in shock.

They all eventually crawled up to him and nuzzled until one of them got their mouth around his nipple and started to suck. It shocked him and he wanted to bat it away at first until it quickly started to feel good. The others joined until four of them were attached to a nipple with the other two trying to find more that weren’t there. 

He hoped that Louis would come home soon. Louis would know what to do. 


End file.
